User talk:ILVGwebmaster
Welcome! Congratulations on starting ILVG Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley 8---> LOL Hello Tyler, I am TDFan16 and i'm am here to tell you that you have been selected to be in Total Drama Camp. All you got to do is to make a video of you voicing one of the boys on the Total Drama Camp wikia website and then you'll see if you get to voice the one you are destined to do. Think you can do that camper. Hey can you shoot me a link? I'd be glad to help act for your show! I love voicing characters :3 -ILVGwebmaster/Tyler the site is TotalDramaCamp.wikia.com. Oh alright sweet :3. I'll send you my auditions soon. Their are ten boys to pick and the guy with the red cap is voiced by me so you shouldn't voice him. One question. How do I know what they sound like? Actually I just thought of you voicing half of the cast instead of one, I tried to voice all of the cast of my own show called total drama Islend but it failed because the only actor I had with me was my brother. I'll give you some pictures of the cast on season 1. Your Team on season 1 is called The Zapping Controllers, while mine is called The Amazing Stars. I thought of putting you on the controllers because I know how much you love to play video games. Alright sweet, I do love video games :3. But......... I'm confused. I voice half the cast? Remember how you did Toadal Drama island where you and wyatt voiced have of the cast? This is the same thing. Except you voice the Zapping controllers team. I voice Chris Mcclain while you voice chef as well so that way we can voice 12 characters each. Here come the pictures of the TDC Cast members. I added the Logo's and the teams members. Good luck on voicing you own team. hehehe. (TDFan16) Sweet :D I'm excited!!!! Here's the link to the site on our first episode: http://totaldramacamp.wikia.com/wiki/Welcome_To_Camp_Epicness#Voting BTW Arrshella, Collon, Adam, and I are real characters. I had to animate ourselves. So do you think that Total Drama Camp should be in this site? (TDFan16) Not yet :) We still got some stuff to do before we're ready to add that to the wiki! I know a program you can use. Final Cut Pro. Use Final Cut Pro for what? For your Shows. remember in your video you said you needed help on using something to animate your videos. You said that on your video I NEED NEW PROGRAMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Remember? Oh yeah xD That vid was oooooold! I'm using Garry's Mod and Imovie now :) I have a Camp you can Join. It's called Survivor Louisiana and I need 20 users to join th game and guess what your invited. Haha Maybe :) I've got lots of work to do so it's possible I might not join..... Hey how do you add templates in the wikia edits? Hi Tyler. I have seen the wiki it's good, but some pages are blocked and need to be updated Could you unlock them so pepole can edit them? LuigiFan9000 (talk) 11:55, August 20, 2016 (UTC)'''LuigiFan9000LuigiFan9000 (talk) 11:55, August 20, 2016 (UTC)'''